elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Atronach (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc atronachfrost breathe lp.ogg }} '''Frost Atronachs '''are large, hulking Daedra. They are found as both wild and summoned creatures. They are both companions and enemies, and are the only Atronachs that use melee attacks exclusively. Like all other Atronachs, their bodies are composed of their respective element, and the Frost Atronach is no exception, as its body is made of solid ice. Characteristics Frost Atronachs use their bulky forms to deal out physical damage, and never cast spells. Frost Atronachs are also completely immune to frost damage, but are 50% weaker to fire damage. Hitting them with a frost spell still counts as an attack though, and this will eventually turn them hostile. Attacks The Frost Atronach has four melee attacks. One consists of a jabbing attack that the atronach does with its right pointy arm and two clubbing attacks that it does with its left club arm, which consists of brutal uppercuts and swipes with the forearm. The stab has longer range but the club deals more damage. The last attack is performed with its club arm, where it brings it up and smashes its "fist" into the ground for a damaging, area-of-effect staggering attack. If one is very close to a hostile Frost Atronach, one's health and stamina will rapidly decrease as the icy touch of the atronach's body gives off a permanent frost cloak. This only applies to people and creatures the atronach (or its summoner, if applicable) is hostile to. Frost Atronachs are highly vulnerable against long-ranged attacks, including archers, mages and dragons, making them best suited to short distance fights, such as those in dungeons and other tight areas. Locations The only three places to find Frost Atronachs are: The Chill (three), one can be in the summoning chamber of Cragwallow Slope if a high enough level, and three can appear in The Caller's chamber in Fellglow Keep during the College of Winterhold's questline. Otherwise, Conjurers, Thalmor Wizards and Draugr Scourge mages have the ability to summon the atronachs. Subtypes Frost Atronachs come in a few types, though visually identical, their stats differ. Gallery FrostAtronach.jpg|Frost Atronach Attack Frost a.jpg|A conjured Frost Atronach at the College of Winterhold frostconcept.jpg|Frost Atronach concept Frost Atronach 1.jpg|Frost Atronach concept art FrostAtronachConcept.jpg|Frost Atronach concept art Trivia *An unbound frost atronach can be summoned at the Atronach Forge using a Sapphire and Frost Salts. *Frost Atronachs will often use their most powerful attack (the ground smash with their club arm) as a "coup de grâce" of sorts when an enemy kneels after the health is nearly depleted. *Frost Atronachs may be used to help improve Destruction skill, using its bulky body to trap it in a doorway and attacking it with Destruction spells. *Frost Atronachs can be found on the Chill, serving as prison guards. *Frost Atronachs have no ranged attacks, making them ineffective against airborne Dragons or archers and wizards keeping their distance. *If a summoned frost atronach is attacked with a fire spell, it will instantly become aggressive, whereas attacking with a melee weapon may take several hits. *Frost Atronachs have a common soul when soul trapped, unlike storm atronachs, which have greater souls and flame atronachs, which have lesser souls. *Frost Atronachs is the only Atronach that does not have a "face," unlike the Fire and Storm Atronachs. Appearances * * * * * * de:Frost-Atronach (Skyrim) es:Atronach de la escarcha (Skyrim) fr:Atronach de glace (Skyrim) it:Atronach del gelo (Skyrim) pl:Atronach mrozu (Skyrim) pt:Atronach de Gelo (Skyrim) ru:Ледяной атронах (Skyrim) uk:Крижаний атронах (Skyrim) Category:Atronach Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Skyrim: Enemies